


Averse

by needyicarus



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needyicarus/pseuds/needyicarus
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Averse

Depuis l’aurore, le ciel pleurait.

Une douce bruine s’abattait sur Athènes, et caressait les visages déjà mouillés des jeunes guerriers dont le devoir était accompli. Le soleil avait été couvert toute la journée, et Hyôga ne savait plus quelle heure il était. Mais le temps importait peu pour lui : il avait passé sa vie à côtoyer les glaces de la Sibérie, où la nuit et le jour se confondent pour ne plus exister. Il ne se préoccupait même plus de cette fine pluie, qu’il ne sentait plus tant il s’était mêlé aux flocons de neige. Il n’y avait plus qu’une chose qui le brûlait, qui transperçait sa peau pourtant peu sensible aux variations de température : depuis la nuit dernière, ses yeux imitaient les nuages qui flottaient au-dessus du Sanctuaire, et enfantaient les larmes les plus chaudes que le Cygne s’était surpris à verser.

L’odeur de l’averse stimulait celle de la terre que l’on retournait, la terre que l’on chargeait de cacher, de protéger ces corps vidés de leur âme mais débordants des souvenirs des vivants. Le Russe aurait voulu que l’on laisse le visage de son maître à découvert ; il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire au revoir une dernière fois, il aurait aimé pouvoir repousser ses adieux jusqu’au dernier moment. Mais il se souvenait de l’enseignement de Camus et de sa faculté à se détacher de ses émotions, et en tant que disciple, il souhaitait honorer sa mémoire en devenant tout ce que le Chevalier du Verseau aurait voulu qu’il soit. Tout ce qu’au fond, Hyôga savait qu’il ne parviendrait jamais à être.

La terre que l’on renversait salissait le drap blanc qui recouvrait son maître, scellait les derniers espoirs de Hyôga. _Alors ce n’est pas un rêve_ , pensa-t-il. Il ne sentait que trop les frissons qui parcouraient son corps étanche aux brises, les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues mates ; son coeur qui peinait à battre, les regards attristés de ses camarades sur lui. Il n’entendait plus les prières qui furent récitées par leur déesse, ne sentait plus la main d’Aiolia sur son épaule. Il ne voyait plus que la chevelure flamboyante de Camus disparaître au fur et à mesure des pelletés lancées là. Il voulait que cette couleur s’inscrive à jamais sur sa rétine, il voulait que ses prunelles se teintent de leur vie, de leur force, de ce pigment qui avait sauvé Hyôga des abysses de la solitude.

Et puis, les guerriers s’en allaient, les uns après l’autre. Beaucoup, à voix basse, se plaignaient du temps qu’il faisait pour briser le silence, pour s’alléger l’esprit. Mais le Cygne ne bougeait pas. Ses amis non plus.

« - **Hyôga** ? »

Shun était à sa droite, et penchait sa tête vers lui avec prudence. Le blond redressa un peu le menton, et osa rencontrer le regard d’Andromède.

« - **Seiya nous a trouvé un toit pour la nuit.**

**\- On doit récupérer avant de retourner au Japon** , » renchérit le concerné. « **Tu viens** ? »

Avant même qu’il n’obtienne une réponse, Pégase fut pris dans une conversation courte avec Aiolia, ce qui laissa le temps à Hyôga d’avoir le cran de dire non. Non, il ne voulait pas quitter le cimetière des Chevaliers, il avait encore besoin de quelques minutes, de quelques instants pour que son coeur puisse se détourner sans se déchirer d’avantage. Shiryû fut le premier à se retourner et s’en aller, suivi des deux autres Chevaliers de Bronze, plus hésitants. Hyôga remarqua alors la main d’Aiolia, qui pressait toujours son épaule. Il leva les yeux vers le Lion, dans l’espoir qu’il comprenne qu’il avait besoin de rester seul.

« - **Je suis désolé, Hyôga**. »

Il n’avait pas besoin d’entendre d’avantage de condoléances. Il n’avait pas besoin que les autres ressentent de la pitié, de la culpabilité.

De toute manière, tout était de sa faute.

« - **Si tu as besoin d’aide, je suis là**. »

Il n’avait pas besoin de lui.

Hyôga balaya la scène du regard ; bien que la pluie avait soufflé un air froid sur le Sanctuaire, il n’était pas à son aise à Athènes. Les temples et les reliefs qui s’y dressaient l’étouffaient, tout autant que la foule et la chaleur qui y régnaient d’ordinaire. À vrai dire, il ne se pensait pas capable d’aimer tout ce qui différait de son désert de glace.

Il aperçut ses nouveaux frères d’armes aux armures dorées non loin de là ; ils discutaient à voix basse, l’air grave et sombre. Mais il comprit tout de même que les quatre Chevaliers d’Or dont les dépouilles venaient d’être rendues à la terre n’avaient pas compté pour eux. Il avait entendu d’une oreille distraite Aiolia dire à Seiya que les trois renégats n’avaient jamais été appréciés de tous, et que Camus n’avait su s’attacher qu’à Milo du Scorpion.

_Milo_.

« - **Aiolia… où est Milo** ? »

Le Lion ne prit même pas la peine d’observer les alentours.

« - **Il n’est pas venu.** »

Quelque chose dans la cage thoracique de Hyôga se fissura ; il avait toujours cru que son maître avait un vrai ami, un être qui lui était cher ici, même s’il ne l’avait jamais connu. Il parlait de la Grèce comme l’on parlerait de sa patrie, mentionnait son enfance dans un léger sourire que le Cygne regrettait de n’avoir vu que trop rarement. Il aurait pu jurer qu’au delà de ses yeux voilés par le gel, d’intenses sentiments guidaient son âme, et que ses étoiles voyageaient aux côtés de celles d’un autre homme, quelqu’un qui partageait la noblesse de son coeur. En venant ici, il avait appris que Camus n’avait qu’un ami : le Chevalier du Scorpion. Et dans leurs iris pourtant différents, il y vit luire la même couleur de leurs valeurs.

Le goût amer de la trahison se répandait dans la bouche de Hyôga ; comment Milo pouvait-il prétendre être son ami tout en désertant ses funérailles ?

« - **Je croyais qu’il avait un ami ici**.

\- **Il en a un** , » rectifia Aiolia. « **Camus et lui étaient très proches**.

\- **Quel genre d’ami ne vient pas à un enterrement** ? »

Le ton de l’adolescent était si méprisant que le Lion lâcha son épaule. Cygnus profita de la vague de dégoût qui l’envahissait pour essuyer ses larmes, bien que son geste fut inutile à cause de l’averse qui ne s’arrêtait plus.

« - **Je ne sais pas** , » soupira le Grec. « **Milo a toujours agi bizarrement. Mais je pensais… je pensais qu’il serait dévasté en apprenant la mort de Camus**. »

Le visage d’Aiolia reflétait un certain effroi.

« - **Il ne lui a même pas accordé un regard. Je pensais qu’il essayerait de le ramener à la vie, ou qu’il l’étreindrait au moins**. »

La colère battait dans ses tempes, lui qui avait pourtant un tempérament calme. Il chassait les lugubres images d’un Scorpion qui contournait le corps de Camus, le visage stoïque et presque moqueur. Avait-il eu honte du Verseau suite à sa défaite face à un Chevalier de Bronze ?

« - **Je ne comprends plus Milo. Nous ne sommes plus amis depuis la mort de mon frère, mais il était toujours resté fidèle à lui-même. Jusqu’à hier soir**. »

Le regard d’Aiolia était pointé vers le temple du Scorpion, qui les surplombait tant qu’il était difficile de le distinguer. Et puis, il secoua la tête, et passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés pour les égoutter de l’eau dont ils s’étaient gorgés.

« - **Je pense que tu devrais tout de même lui rendre visite.**

**\- Il ne s’est même pas déplacé jusqu’ici** , » rétorqua le plus jeune. « **Je ne vais pas…**

\- **Hyôga. S’il te plait, oublie ta rancoeur pour le moment**. »

*****

Hyôga se répugnait à se voir monter les marches qui menaient au temple du Scorpion. Il avait déjà franchi sept maisons, et ne s’y était pas attardé ; à vrai dire, il les avait traversé les yeux à moitié fermés, de peur d’être assailli de souvenirs trop douloureux. La pluie ne s’était pas interrompue une seule fois, et le jour déclinait petit à petit. Le sol était glissant, l’air humide, mais rien ne perturbait ses pensées rancunières. Il se préparait à faire face à un homme pourri par l’orgueil, et à parler en l’honneur de Camus, dont Milo n’avait pas mérité l’amitié.

Il arriva devant le portique de la maison du Scorpion, et y pénétra sans plus attendre. Plus il s’y engouffrait, plus l’obscurité le prenait d’assaut. Il cessa alors de marcher, puisqu’il ne voyait même plus ses propres pieds.

« - **Milo** ? »

Pas de réponse.

_Il n’est peut-être pas ici._

Il réfuta vite cette hypothèse ; le Chevalier du Scorpion accordait une trop grande importance à la garde des douze maisons pour s’absenter. Il répéta son nom, plus fort, et cette fois, il obtint une réponse qui provenait des ténèbres qui se dressaient face à lui.

« - **Camus** ? »

À l’énonciation de ce nom, des multitudes d’aiguilles se plantèrent dans son coeur. Lui qui s’attendait à devoir affronter un homme dont le prénom de son maître ne survolait plus la langue, il fut pris de court ; il avait l’impression de ne plus savoir respirer, d’avoir les pieds cousus au sol.

« - **Viens, je suis dans la chambre**. »

Ses jambes le guidèrent jusqu’à la pièce prévue dans chaque temple pour le Chevalier qui y réside. Hyôga ne réfléchissait plus ; c’était comme s’il était tombé au creux d’une faille temporelle, comme s’il s’immisçait dans un des nombreux aspects de la vie qu’avait menée Camus.

« - **Je pensais que tu n’allais pas venir** , » continuait Milo. « **Je sais comme tu détestes être mouillé** … »

Le Cygne entra dans la chambre, et ses yeux reçurent enfin un peu de lumière ; il parvenait à retrouver un peu de lucidité.

Et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Milo. Il y vit une décadence sans pareille, une pénible descente aux Enfers, une déception dévastatrice tant ses prunelles étaient expressives. Et pourtant, ses lèvres se soulevèrent pour un semblant de sourire.

« - **Ah, Hyôga. Je ne savais pas que tu avais survécu**. »

Il était perdu. Avait-il rêvé ? Ou était-il en train de rêver ? Cette obscurité à l’entrée l’avait-elle emmené vers une autre dimension, un autre univers où il n’avait pas tué Camus ? Son regard voyagea sur tout ce qui l’entourait pour y trouver quelque chose de réel, ou d’irréel ; quelque chose qui lui aurait indiqué en quelle année, en quel monde il était. Mais rien ne l’y aidait ; il n’y avait que les affaires du Scorpion qui parsemaient le sol, une faible lumière qui provenait d’une bougie, et Milo assis sur son lit.

« - **Tu aurais pu attendre à l’entrée pour sécher** , » le rabroua celui-ci. « **Tu fous de la flotte partout.**

**\- Pourquoi tu n’es pas venu aux funérailles** ? »

Hyôga prenait de profondes respirations, mais n’arrivait pas à retrouver son sang froid. Il serrait les poings pour que Milo ne le surprenne pas à trembler.

« - **Je n’ai jamais été vraiment proche des Chevaliers qui sont morts hier.**

**\- Tu devais venir. Au moins par respect pour Camus**. »

Le Scorpion pencha sa tête sur le côté, l’air moqueur.

« - **Camus ? Ne t’en fais pas pour lui. Il est suffisamment grand pour aller à un enterrement tout seul**. »

Et Hyôga comprit.

Milo n’avait pas encore admis la disparition de Camus.

Que la psyché humaine peut être étonnante. L’espoir anime l’Homme jusqu’à ses derniers moments, le ronge jusqu’à sa perte. Nous maintient-il en vie ou nous tue-t-il ? N’est-il pas qu’une autre forme du déni ? Hyôga lui-même se souvenait de ne pas avoir accepté la disparition de sa mère : un autre canot avait dû la sauver, et peu importe l’incident, elle n’aurait jamais pu quitter son fils, son fils qui n’avait plus personne, qui n’avait plus _cette_ personne. Camus avait-il été _cette_ personne pour Milo ? Lui qui était déjà parvenu à vaincre la solitude du Cygne, avait-il aussi comblé l’existence du Scorpion ?

« - **Je suppose que Camus ne viendra pas ce soir** , » soupira Milo. « **Le Maître des Glaces déteste les intempéries…**

**\- Il ne viendra plus**. »

Quel affreux spectacle qui se tenait au fond de ses pupilles. Quelles émotions déchirantes jetaient ses yeux, ses yeux qui eux seuls avaient déjà conscience de l’insoutenable vérité, avaient déjà confronté son corps sans vie, et Mü qui fermait les siens. Et pourtant, tout le reste de son visage niait encore.

« - **Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Il m’en veut de t’avoir amoché ?**

**\- Milo… Camus n’est plus**. »

Hyôga baissa la tête : il ne voulait pas être témoin du néant qui allait dévorer Milo, il ne voulait pas voir le guerrier indomptable s’effondrer comme un enfant. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ces traits du visage qui se relâchent, cette lueur d’espoir devenue trou noir, cette voix qui s’éteint pour toujours. Ces souvenirs qui défilent, qui torturent, qui s’effacent, le timbre de ses mots dont on ne peut soudain plus se rappeler. Lui a-t-on assez dit que l’on tient à lui ? L’a-t-on assez remercié, assez aimé ? Pourquoi était-ce si facile d’oublier que l’humain est éphémère lorsque l’on s’y éprenait ? Pourquoi est-ce si douloureux de l’accepter lorsqu’il n’est plus ?

Hyôga entendait Milo nier, protester, le traiter de menteur ; que pouvait-il faire d’autre ?

« - **Je ne mens pas**. »

Les sanglots qui assaillaient sa gorge malmenaient les tympans du Cygne ; il savait alors que c’était la dernière fois qu’il avait entendu de l’insouciance, de la légèreté dans la voix du Scorpion. Et Hyôga alla à la rencontre de son regard, pour lui prouver qu’il n’apportait que la vérité. Milo se tenait la tête et la secouait, comme s’il essayait de chasser cette nouvelle déchirante de son esprit, comme s’il essayait d’effacer Camus de sa mémoire. Il criait maintenant, il ne supportait plus ce silence qui présageait déjà la solitude de ses prochaines années. Il hurlait qu’il était toujours en vie, et ses cris étaient teintés de désarroi ; ils s’évanouissaient avant même qu’ils n’atteignent les oreilles de Hyôga.

Et puis, le vacarme cessa.

Milo ne criait plus, ne parlait plus. Seule sa respiration irrégulière perturbait ce semblant de paix ; elle témoignait du combat interne qui se déroulait en lui, de la souffrance qui l’étouffait, qui asséchait son coeur. Ses yeux larmoyants croisèrent enfin ceux du Russe, mais ne firent que l’effrayer.

« - **C’est toi ? C’est toi qui a fait ça, pas vrai ?** »

Des milliers d’épées se plantèrent dans le ventre du Cygne.

« - **C’est toi qui l’a tué ?** »

Comment soutenir le regard du Scorpion ? Comment acquiescer, comment formuler des excuses, comment se tenir encore en face de lui ? Hyôga cherchait des mots, des sons qui auraient permis à son compagnon de deuil de le comprendre. Mais avant même de pouvoir y réfléchir, son corps avait subi un choc sans qu’il n’ait tout de suite mal pour autant. Il se rendit ensuite compte qu’il avait été propulsé en dehors même de la chambre. Ses vertèbres s’étaient niché dans le marbre fissuré d’une colonne, et le vif poison de la douleur s’en prit à l’arrière de son crâne. Il tenait à peine sur ses jambes et voulut se laisser tomber, mais il fut à nouveau plaqué contre la colonne qui s’effritait.

Milo lui avait porté un coup, et le maintenait alors par le col. Il était si proche de lui, si tourmenté par le courroux que Hyôga sentait son souffle chaud attaquer son front. Il le frappait encore, et le Cygne ne se défendait pas. Il l’insultait, le maudissait, le menaçait, il était prêt à le tuer. Il empoignait ses épaules, le flanquait contre un mur, et revenait pour le ruer de coups bien plus violents que les précédents. Il n’avait jamais entendu une âme se déchirer à ce point ; il n’avait jamais entendu des cris qui s’écoutaient, qui racontaient le début d’une interminable chute. Et Hyôga, bien qu’assailli par ses poings capables de lui ôter la vie, souffrait de devoir entendre ses feulements qui masquaient ses pleurs.

« - **Pardonne-moi…** »

Il ne reçut qu’un choc dans le nez ; Milo l’envoya valser de plus belle à l’autre bout de son temple, et il atterrit sur son dos déjà fragmenté. L’autre rugissait, lui ordonnait de se taire. Il bondit sur le Cygne, le privait de son souffle en encerclant son cou de ses mains mortelles. L’adolescent suffoquait, mais s’était déjà détaché de son corps depuis un bon moment ; Hyôga pensait qu’il s’agissait là de l’unique avenir qu’il méritait. Et si le Scorpion ne le tuait pas, il s’infligerait lui-même ce châtiment.

Alors que le Chevalier d’Or serrait sa prise, il ferma ses yeux qui avaient déjà sombré dans le néant, et abandonna sa tête en arrière ; il était prêt à accepter la mort. Son existence n’avait plus d’utilité, maintenant qu’Athéna avait repris le contrôle du Sanctuaire, maintenant qu’il avait volé le souffle de la dernière personne qui le retenait à la vie. Allait-il le revoir ? Accepterait-il de le revoir ? Devrait-il le supplier de le pardonner, le pardonnerait-il ? Et Hyôga n’essayait même plus de respirer ; il ne faisait qu’attendre sans plus se débattre que sa nuque se brise entre les doigts du Scorpion.

« - **Tu ne comprends pas !** »

Et puis, la force de Milo s’estompa. Hyôga sentait ses battements de coeur se mêler à son propre pouls, ses larmes s’échouer sur son propre visage. Le Cygne était-il soulagé, déçu qu’il n’ait pas réussi à le tuer ? Il n’en savait rien. Un ronronnement de fureur tremblait en la poitrine du Grec, et la chaleur de sa colère éteinte s’échappait de son corps. Les paupières de Hyôga se soulevèrent, et lui permirent de découvrir que le guerrier était en pleurs.

« - **Tu ne comprends pas**. »

Et Milo se mit à l’étreindre. Si fort que Hyôga en eut un soubresaut, et fut même transpercé d’une peur injustifiée. Mais coeur contre coeur, il ressentait toutes les émotions féroces, brutales et meurtries qui l’habitaient. Cygnus avait l’impression de partager chaque sanglot qui naissait au sein de son ami et frémissait à son oreille.

« - **C’est ma faute**. »

Le Scorpion ne criait plus ; il murmurait. Peut-être qu’il n’en avait plus la force, peut-être qu’il ne voulait pas que l’émoi dans sa voix soit perçu.

« - **C’est moi qui t’ai épargné**. »

Un spasme secoua Milo, et Hyôga crut qu’il allait y laisser la vie. Il répondit à son étreinte pour l’épauler, le sauver.

« - **Tout est de ma faute, Hyôga. C’est moi qui l’ai tué. Je l’ai tué et je ne l’ai même pas étreint une dernière fois**. »

Hyôga se remit à pleurer.

Ces mots, la culpabilité qui tourmentait Milo l’avaient atteint beaucoup plus que n’importe lequel de ses coups.

*****

Les pages s’échappaient une à une de l’emprise de ses doigts. Hyôga plissait ses paupières ; il avait du mal à lire ce qui était écrit, à cause de la bougie qui déclinait. Il avait beau connaître quelques mots de français, il ne décela pas même le thème du roman qu’il feuilletait. Il reposa le livre sur le bureau, sur lequel il était assis, alors que Milo revenait des salles de bain, enveloppé d’une large tunique.

Le Cygne avait été le premier à reprendre ses esprits suite à la lutte qui les avait opposés. Conscient que rien n’apaisait mieux que la fraîcheur de l’eau, il l'avait emmené jusqu’à sa baignoire, et lui avait conseillé sur un ton autoritaire de prendre un bain. Il l’avait ensuite attendu dans sa chambre, même si ses amis devaient s’inquiéter de son absence prolongée.

« - **Petit fouineur** , » rabroua Milo, qui semblait s’être calmé. « **Tu ne devrais pas toucher à ses affaires**. »

De grosses gouttes coulaient de ses cheveux blonds, et vinrent mouiller les draps du lit, sur lequel il s’allongea avec lourdeur.

« - **Il devient insupportable quand on touche quelque chose qui lui appartient.**

**\- Je sais. Je m’en souviens**. »

Il se souvenait, oui. L’enfant qu’était Hyôga était fasciné par tout ce qui gravitait autour de son maître. Son café qu’il voulait goûter, ses livres qu’il voulait parcourir, ses vêtements qu’il trouvait trop grands. Et la protection que Camus vouait à tout ce qui était sien donnait au Cygne l’impression que rien n’était plus précieux que ces banalités du quotidien.

« - **Mais il ne laissait jamais traîner ses affaires** , » ajouta-t-il. « **Il n’était pas du genre à laisser un livre chez quelqu’un d’autre**. »

Milo avait réfugié son visage dans plusieurs oreillers, mais il l’entendit pousser un soupir amusé.

« - **On a une relation, crétin**. »

Ses mains empruntèrent alors une couleur rougeâtre, ce qui permit à Hyôga de deviner que Milo rougissait. Il aurait voulu le taquiner un peu, mais le Scorpion s’empressa de reprendre la parole.

« - **Comment il était, en Sibérie ?** »

L’averse s’était accentuée ; l’eau tambourinait contre le plafond, alors que Hyôga confiait à son nouvel ami tout ce dont il se rappelait. Son enseignement rude, ses paroles froides, mais son aura chaleureuse. Son calme à toute épreuve, sa bienveillance sincère, la fragilité qu’il semblait cacher. Ses rares étreintes qui lui donnaient l’impression d’avoir un père, ses airs inquiets face à la mélancolie du Cygne. La fois où il avait réussi à faire rire l’imperturbable Verseau, la fois où ses larmes furent essuyées par ses doigts délicats le jour de son départ pour Athènes.

« - **Et comment il était au Sanctuaire ?** »

Milo ne répondait pas, et Hyôga crut qu’il s’était endormi.

« - **Tu dors ?**

**\- Non.** »

Il remua dans ses draps, et ôta ce qu’il avait sur la tête. À visage découvert, il parlait de l’homme qu’il avait aimé, de l’homme qu’il aimait. De l’enfant, du Chevalier, de l’amant qu’il avait été ; il parlait de lui au présent, comme s’il le conviait à leur conversation. Ils ne se préoccupaient plus de la bougie qui venait de faire fondre ses derniers centimètres de cire, de la chambre alors plongée dans le noir total. Ses récits esquissaient des images colorées dans l’esprit de Hyôga, si bien qu’il revoyait presque le rouge vif de ses cheveux, la pâleur de son teint. Il s’y accrochait tant bien que mal, parce qu’il savait qu’un jour, son visage disparaîtrait de sa mémoire.

« - **Je me suis toujours dit qu’on ne durera pas toujours. On est trop différents. Je pensais que j’allais souffrir d’une simple rupture amoureuse. Pas d’un deuil**. »

Ce dernier mot avait fendu sa voix. Un peu plus tard, un coup de tonnerre fendit le ciel.

« - **Il n’est vraiment plus là, Hyôga ?** »


End file.
